


trans man

by exopockets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FTM, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Periods, Transgender, baekhyuns transgender, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: baekhyun is a ftm trans who happen to get really bad cramps on his period





	

**Author's Note:**

> imagine person A is a ftm trans and is getting horrible period cramps. So while A is sleeping, B stays up and searches the internet for what to do to make person A feel better and not hurt so bad
> 
> so I decided to fill out this prompt I found on tumblr at otpprompts with no one asking me to and I'm just trash for baekxing lol, enjoy. 
> 
> [warning: I'm not transgender so I'm sorry if I don't portray Baekhyun well? Just a heads up!]

Baekhyun groans that morning upon finding out he has started his period and groans even more when he thinks about how he found out. 

His underwear is covered in blood and the bed sheets are too because of the blood that seeped through his underwear during the middle of the night. Some of the blood has also caught onto the duvets and Baekhyun just wants a hole to open up and swallow him down immediately.

He gets up and hurries to their en-suite bathroom to clean himself up. He hates periods. When he returns to their bedroom feeling dry, comfortable and secured, he looks to their bed and thinks what's next. Of course washing the sheets is next but Yixing. 

Baekhyun has to explain all this to Yixing. Of course his boyfriend knows he is transgender but his boyfriend has never seen something like this. Of course Yixing knows Baekhyun gets periods but Baekhyun never used to leak their bed and he always hides his tampons from Yixing so it's almost like he doesn't get periods to Yixing. 

Baekhyun goes over to Yixing's blood free side of the bed (thank god the blood hasn't reached Yixing's side) and he shakes Yixing gently awake. The way Yixing wakes up is exactly like the first episode of Go Fighting. Yixing is slowly looking at Baekhyun and around the room, slowly taking everything in around him. He blinks slowly before gently smiling at Baekhyun. 

"Morning, Baekhyunnie," He greets, voice still thick with sleep. 

"Yixing-ah I leaked the bed," Baekhyun gets right to the point and doesn't beat around the bush. Yixing scrunches his nose in confusion and Baekhyun finds it absolutely adorable. Baekhyun points to his side of the bed and Yixing follows the direction before his eyes widen comically. His response is a little slow but when it dawns on him that it's blood he looks at Baekhyun with concern. 

"Where did you hurt yourself on your body," Yixing asks sweetly and innocently. 

"I started my period, Xing." Yixing takes a minute to absorb the information in. Sometimes Yixing forgets Baekhyun is a trans man and that he gets periods because everything about Baekhyun is man, man, man! 

"Oh," Yixing finally says. He doesn't know much about periods since he doesn't have sisters but he knows the basics: there's blood involved, cramps and mood swings. 

Yixing doesnt have MUCH experience when it comes to periods because Baekhyun hides these stuff from him (he doesnt know why) he doesn't even know when's Baekhyun's time of the month! 

He hasn't been in this type of situation, seeing period blood and he knows next to nothing about what he's supposed to do when his partner is on his period but like he said: he knows the basics. 

"Say something, Yixing," Baekhyun anxiously says and he watches Yixing coming back from wherever his mind has taken him. 

"I didn't even know you got periods," Is the first thing that comes out of Yixing's mouth. Baekhyun nervously laughs. Is this a joke? "Yixing you know I get per-"

"I know but I forget sometimes because everything about you screams man, man, man, which you are but you hide these type of stuff away from me and I don't know why. It would be nice if you told me when you got your periods, it'd just be nice."

Baekhyun feels a little guilty, "Okay I will from now on."

They focus back to the situation at hand and Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry I leak-"

"Hey, you had no control over it,  stop apologizing. It's okay," Yixing soothingly says as he rubs Baekhyun's wrist in comfort. Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, "I'll just wash the bed sheets and duvets"

"Hey it's fine I'll do it. You just relax okay and make you something to eat while I throw these sheets in the washing machine," Yixing says because with the little knowledge he has on periods he assumes this period thing is taking a toll on Baekhyun's body.

Who is Yixing really? Baekhyun thinks. He just offered to wash bloody sheets with his period blood on without so much as a disgusted look on his face. He knows his boyfriend is one of the most kindest people in the world but Yixing is just being too nice! 

"Okay I'll do that," Baekhyun says and pecks Yixing's lips before going downstairs to prepare breakfast. Yixing strips the bed bare of its sheets and goes to the bathroom, throwing the blankets into the washing machine to soak in soapy water before going over to the sink and brushing his teeth and washing his face.

-

Downstairs Baekhyun prepares breakfast for his sweet Chinese boyfriend to eat when he returns from upstairs.

-

The cramps comes on later on in the day and it kicks in very painfully. He was watching a movie with Yixing when it happened. He remembered doubling over in pain suddenly and he remembered Yixing immediately stopping the movie to tend to him. "What's wrong, Baekhyunnie?" He remembers tears leaking out of his eyes and a sob escaping past his lips at the searing pain in his womb.

"Baekhyunnie what's wrong?" Yixing asks more frantic. 

"I-Im fine, it's just cramps" And oh yeah painful period cramps, Yixing forgot. 

"Anything I can do for you?"

"I just want to sleep" 

"Okay"

That happened twenty minutes ago and Yixing has decided he was not going to let his warm, kind hearted Baekhyunnie suffer through searing pain. If he can't make it go away he can at least make it not hurt so bad. He stays up while Baekhyun's asleep, searching for methods or remedies to help soothe period cramps on his phone.

-

Baekhyun wakes up from his two hour nap to an empty bedroom and two pills with a glass of water on his bedside table and okay what? He finds a note beside the glass of water. From the messy scrawl of hangul characters Yixing calls a handwriting he can make out the words 'these help with cramps please take them' with a smiley face and Baekhyun smiles through the dull ache in his abdomen. He takes the pills and calls for Yixing. Yixing arrives ten minutes later with a steaming cup of what Baekhyun assumes is tea. 

"What took you so long?"

"I prepared a cup of chamomile tea, I heard it helps with cramps," Yixing says as he puts the cup down beside the empty glass that once had water in it. "Oh before I forget!" Yixing says as he hurries out of the room before Baekhyun can ask him anything. He returns with a box of chocolates in his hand. 

"Chocolates? Where did you buy that?"

"At the store around the corner. I heard dark chocolate helps with cramps" Before Baekhyun can interrogate him further, Yixing is crawling into the clean covers beside him (Yixing had changed them) and he flips the TV on. 

"Please stop asking questions and watch TV with me while you eat chocolates and drink tea." 

Baekhyun settles back and breaks a piece chocolate and begins sipping at his tea. A few minutes of comfortable silence with the TV as background noise, Baekhyun feels Yixing's big, warm hands rubbing circles on his abdomen. Although it feels nice and helps soothe his cramps (along with the tea and chocolates, though he wouldn't admit it) what the actual hell? 

"Yixing, what are you doing?"

"I heard it helps soothe cramps"

"Yixing where and who did you hear this from and what is going on?" 

"Baekhyun you know I don't like seeing you in pain and while you were asleep I searched on the internet for what to do to help ease cramps"

Baekhyun takes a minute to absorb it in before he feels a huge amount of happiness and love for Yixing from within. He doesn't deserve Yixing!

"Come here you big cuddly healing unicorn of China!" Baekhyun says with a smile in his face before pulling Yixing in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
